The Infatuation of Interest
by theglassalchemist
Summary: Aizen was always watching, even if there was no change to be seen. But eventually watching wasn't enough. AiUlqui AU


Mahogany eyes watched at the amber liquid swirling in his glass as slender fingertips gently rocked the heavy tumbler against the bar before him. Unsurprisingly there was nothing worth seeing at the club that evening. His college Gin insisted it was the 'hottest place in town' but Aizen knew it was not exactly hard for the man's excitement to be peaked, especially after he had unceremoniously downed a few drinks.

A sigh as a heavy hand slammed into his back, the smell of alcohol dominating his senses as the other drew closer to shout far too loudly in his ear.

"Cheer up, Sousuke. We got tha deal!"

Yes, that's true. Again unsurprising; the client had been easy to read - for Aizen at least - and it was merely a matter of offering them what they wanted. Whether his company was actually going to give it to them or not was yet to be seen. Releasing the cool glass from his grasp the brunette rubbed his temple gently with his thumb and forefinger. Perhaps if he ignored the other long enough he would give up and leave, search for yet another of his conquests. No, of course that was merely wishful thinking. Gin was far too persistent for his own good and if he wasn't quite so good at his particular field Aizen would have let him go long ago. He supposed it was his own fault for agreeing to this outing but nevertheless the damage was done now.

"I am aware of that," His voice was uninterested, the words accompanied by another swig of the drink - satisfaction at the gentle heat that warmed his throat. "Though I fail to see just how this is a cause for celebration."

To his annoyance his brisk tone hadn't been enough to dampen the man's spirits judging by the sight of him sliding into the seat behind Aizen's own from the corner of his eye. A once over of the other did however show some cause for surprise. "Alone I see." He stated, both of them knowing just how rare this was for the silver haired man. The club held an abundance of women - and men, it wasn't as if Gin was particularly fussy – desperately waiting to be hit on by someone just like Gin. Not that Aizen could see why. And by this time he had normally slunk off back to his apartment leaving Aizen to spend the night in peace.

A sour look slid onto Gin's slender features, normally smiling mouth pulling into a frown. "Yeah, seems like some of the guys here dun' know a good thing when it walks right up t' them and offers them a drink."

A chuckle escaped Aizen's lips. Well, perhaps there were still some people around who managed to cling onto even a thread of sense. "Hm, well perhaps they merely have more... exquisite tastes."

As always Gin's smile never left his face for long, returning at Aizen's connotations. "'S that so? Well y' can try yer luck if ya like." Downing the drink served to him in one swift motion Gin leaned closer, lithe hand reaching out to point somewhere across the bar. "There 'e is, I'll warn ya now though, 'e's one nasty piece of work, stuck up too."

An eyebrow raised as his gaze locked onto the man in question, nothing special in his opinion. A raven haired boy, slender with emerald shaded eyes - attractive he supposed, in that pale and ethereal way, but his looks weren't really the point. The point was showing Gin that there were some things Aizen just did better than he did, most things in fact, and no matter how trivial the subject the brunette was never one to turn down a challenge. With little more than a parting smile to the man now ordering the pair a set of shots Aizen pushed off from the bar, closing the distance between him and the mysterious man in a mere few moments.

Wide, round eyes did not even glance up at his approach, gaze locked on the book in his delicate hands. In Aizen's own experience, such a prop was usually brought to deter conversation while the reader was waiting for someone – but from the raven's countenance he concluded that there was no one he was waiting on.

Aizen's finger came to rest on the page, acting as a bookmark, as he came to a stop before the other – finally eliciting a reaction from him. Although this was nothing more than the slight raise of his chin, allowing eye contact, and a slight tilt of one corner of his half-shaded lips.

"Yes?" His voice was quiet, almost drowned out by the club's background music.

"You should come home with me." Aizen saved the charming, false words he could have used – had used before in situations such as these – knowing they would be wasted on anyone who sat alone at a bar reading, from the looks of it, rather dull non-fiction. Not to mention the fact that he had already dismissed Gin's no doubt smooth lines with enough disinterest for the silver-haired man to still be muttering about it back at the bar where Aizen had left him.

"Why would I do that?"

The stern hold the boy held on his features had faltered none when the offer was presented to him and Aizen was quickly coming to see just why his subordinate had become so enraged by the other – rejection was one thing, but total apathy was a completely different matter.

Signalling for the bartender to bring over drinks Aizen settled beside the stranger, not once breaking their eye contact. The question should have been framed as a refusal, laced with sarcasm, or even a teasing inquiry over just what Aizen could offer him. But it had been neither. There was nothing but curiosity in his voice and even that was muted, as if the emotion was being viewed through frosted glass. Nevertheless…

"Why wouldn't you?" The two glasses had been set down on the surface next to them by now, Aizen brought his to his lips – tipping it back to let the gentle bite of the amber liquid touch his tongue. The other went untouched.

"I have an interview tomorrow, it would be unwise of me to go home with anyone." Emerald hues had once more returned to the book in his lap, drink ignored as well as the buyer.

"And what if you didn't? Would you come home with me then?"

"No."

* * *

It did not come as a surprise to their owner when narrow mahogany eyes came to rest upon the familiar lithe frame of the pale raven when the door to his office was pushed open the next morning. The boy had been dressed in understated yet expensive clothes, the patrons of that club all being of a certain pedigree and, as far as he knew, there was only one company holding interviews for interns that morning – his own.

What had come as a surprise was the fact that there was a slight widening of intense green orbs, showing that their second meeting had not been anticipated by the other as it had been by Aizen. Really, it was rather foolish to attend without knowing just who your judge would be, and Aizen made a habit of interviewing anyone who would be working directly underneath him himself, there was no one's opinion he valued more.

"Ulquiorra," The name he had learnt only a few moments prior serving as the only greeting he gave. "Take a seat."

Far more obedient than he had been last night the boy crossed the room, taking the chair set out across from Aizen's own. His gaze stayed slightly averted, glancing at the application that lay upon it. A pretense, of course. The other's actions last night had far more bearing on this interview than any of the qualifications or recommendations set out in the form. There were plenty of those, all written out in perfectly neat, perfectly boring typeface. There was no doubt that he filled all the criteria of the job, but whether he fit Aizen's own personal criteria was yet to be seen.

"So why should I hire you?"

The question was simple enough yet it still gave the other pause, heavy brows furrowing ever so slightly. This was his usual opener to an interview, rather basic in his opinion, and normally was the easiest to answer. Apparently not, in this case.

"Have you not read my application?" Came his reply, pale hands rearranging the way slender fingers crossed one another in his lap.

"I have, yes. I found it very bland if I'm honest." And Aizen always was honest, in a way. Or at least, he was honest in his dishonesty – a trait most had learned to come to expect from him, yet they still clambered for his praise and attention anyway.

"Well then I believe there is nothing more you need to know."

On the contrary, Aizen believed there was always more to know. For example, he wished to know the reasons behind the lack of spark that failed to light someone so young. He wished to know why there were no apologies for his previous behavior for his ignorance, or even accusations made that if he was not hired now then it would be down to his own biasedness. Yet the room stayed silent.

"I guess you're hired then." Although it was for none of the reasons the raven had presented Aizen with. "Now, you are dismissed. Tousen will inform you of your workload."

* * *

There were many meetings between the pair, always short and concise. Always an indirect trial of the other's character. And when Aizen called the boy into his office that morning it was no different.

"You have a wife?" As what was quickly becoming clear as common place the raven's voice was void from emotion. Aizen watched his pale fingers reach out for the picture frame decorating his desk. The flatness of his tone gave away no surprise, annoyance, maybe even jealousy and again Aizen felt that irritation at his inability to read his new employee.

"A fiancée." He corrected, chin coming to rest on his hands as he propped both elbows on the smooth oak table. "Does this come as a surprise?"

There was a brief pause, Ulquiorra's eyes meeting Aizen's for a moment – slender lips still set in that firm line. "Not at all." Their shared gaze was broken as emerald orbs once more returned to the photograph. "It is rare to find someone faithful to their partner these days, given your narcissistic nature it is only natural that you would come as no exception. I did however expect something a little different from your partner."

Aizen followed the other's gaze to the woman depicted in the photo. Large kind doe-like eyes stared back at him from under soft chestnut bangs. Momo Hinamori. She too had been an intern at the company once upon a time, her admiration of him had been almost sickeningly endearing and after much persistence on her part he had eventually given in, providing her with the ring she desperately desired. She was… ordinary, but she would do. "Oh? What is it you expected?"

"Someone more interesting." His blunt reply almost brought a real smile to Aizen's lips. Honesty was rare for him to hear, people normally told him what they assumed he wanted to hear. Not that this was a bad thing, necessarily, but it was rather refreshing to have someone speak to him like this.

The frame was pulled face down onto the desk in one swift movement, questions written all over the raven's face as his eyes darted to Aizen's for the cause of such an action – but he aired none of them.

"I did not call you here for you to asses my private life." The words sounded harsh even to Aizen, not that he particularly meant them to – it was quite often that honesty managed to come out as spite. "Now, how is the campaign going?"

* * *

"You have seen the time, haven't you?"

The sudden break of silence drew Ulquiorra's attention, his eyes widening a little as he saw Aizen standing in the doorway of his otherwise empty shared office. "Not recently." He replied, confusion in his wide green hues. "Though I am aware it is getting rather late."

Crossing the room Aizen sat himself down in the chair opposite the raven's, remarkably empty, desk. Ulquiorra eyed him with the barest hint of suspicion for a moment before returning to his work. Really, now? Could he not just pause for a brief conversation with one of his employees without his motives being judged. Nevertheless he pressed on. "Well, aren't you worried about being late?"

The constant patter of the other's typing came to a stop, Ulquiorra's gaze becoming unfocused as he struggled to remember just what it was Aizen was referring to. Surprising. The company ball this evening was all anyone could talk about, there was no way the man could have managed to avoid hearing about it – no matter how much he enjoyed keeping to himself.

"The event this evening? Our joint ball with Dior, you must have heard?" As Aizen spoke he could see the memory click in place in Ulquiorra's mind and once more the flurry of his fingertips was taken up once more.

"I wasn't planning on attending."

Aizen shook his head, a lock of hair falling across dark eyes before being swept back once more. He could never quite decide whether to find the quirks of the raven's personality endearing or annoying but right now he settled for the latter.

"Get up, we're leaving."

He had half expected some form of protest in response to his command though he should have known better. The boy knew his place, even if it was not clear whether he was happy with it or not, and as such quickly closed down the documents he was working on and rose from his desk, following silently behind as Aizen made his way out of the building.

"You'll have to change first, I can't have you showing up like that." He gestured to the nondescript outfit that stood out no more than any of the other items of clothing the boy had chosen to wear since their first meeting. The monochrome pallet with which he apparently chose to adorn himself with should have complimented his coloring but somehow it just made his bleak demeanor all the more evident.

"I don't think I have anything you would deem suitable."

Without a moments consideration Aizen withdrew his cell phone from his pocket, dialing in a number before pressing it into the other's hand. "Tell him your measurements." He added, seeing that the other had no idea what he was doing with a currently ringing phone. "He'll bring something over to you."

As the short conversation carried on a little way behind him Aizen crossed the parking lot to his car, unlocking it and sliding into the soft leather of the driver's seat before waiting, somewhat impatiently, for his companion to join him. The fact that the other should join him in was not stated but it seemed he was able to follow implications enough that he did it anyway. Joining him, Aizen noted that the dark interior contrasted heavily against the boy's pallor, the perfection one only belittled by the hollow shell beneath such an exquisite exterior.

Without another word Aizen switched the ignition, any further assessment could wait until after the ball.

* * *

The conversations he was subjected to dipped from acceptable to mind numbingly dull throughout the evening, if it wasn't for the appearances he was bound to keeping up Aizen himself would not have attended, yet there were many things he had to do to hold onto the position he had worked for over the years.

He had left Ulquiorra at the entrance, with the suit his tailor had delivered, and had not caught sight of him since. If not for the fact Aizen had made it clear it was expected that he stayed he would have assumed the raven had fled the event long ago – but it was not much longer until silky raven locks and emerald hues caught his attention once more.

Aizen was pleased to note that the outfit he had supplied was far more elegant than that which he had been wearing earlier, and the boy fit in well with the various business men that surrounded him at that moment. From what he could see the other was remaining pointedly quiet, yet the shared attention of the group was still upon him. As always, it was far easier to cruise through social situations without any semblance of grace if you looked like that.

Idly he watched, the gist of the conversation easy to gather even from across the room, a small amused smirk pulling at his lips with each muttered answer that the raven gave. The set of his shoulders made his discomfort painfully clear, but it was a sight rather pleasing to behold. Or perhaps that was just Aizen's sadistic nature talking.

After a few moments he made his excuses, not that anyone would have ever spoken against him had he not bothered, and left the group that had gathered around him. None of them had anything of interest to discuss and right now he was not in the mood to have people attempt to charm him into their favor Slowly he crossed the floor, half filled by dancing couples – those who were not high up enough on the career ladder to see this as anything more than a chance to socialize - all the while keeping humor-filled mahogany eyes tracked on the slender frame of his newest object of interest.

He was now close enough to catch snippets of the conversation that had set the other so ill at ease, and it was instantly clear to see why. It seemed the discussion had taken a vulgar turn somewhere in between the many drinks the men had consumed that evening. The current questions covering the subject of just how many women the raven had managed to bed since taking up his current position, though of course the phrasing of such was a little less tasteful from the middle aged man who had spoken.

"I do not see how it is any of your concern." Came the simple reply, the lack of inflection to his words apparently rousing the wrong assumptions from those it was aimed towards.

"They turned you down too? Stuck up little bitches, the lot of them." Hm, Aizen himself could beg to differ on that point – though of course he had never experienced the annoyance that being turned down by any of the women in his department apparently fueled.

"That's not what I said, and I doubt I would have such an issue if the utterances I have overheard from some of my colleagues are anything to go by." The words were presented as a mere statement of facts but as anyone who possessed even the slightest knowledge of the way male pride worked would know, it was not taken as such.

"What did you say? You think you can do a better job at it than me, eh?"

"Of course, considering you have implied that you failed to miserably."

A thin eyebrow raised, Aizen's footsteps coming to a stop as he reached the edge of the small gather, a few pairs of eyes turning to meet him as he did so – emerald ones not included.

"Aizen! You should take better care over who you're hiring." Small dark eyes in a lined face glared at him in an accusatory manner, one not particularly appreciated by Aizen. "This kid should learn his place."

_And so should you. _Aizen thought, though held his tongue for in some ways it was true. He himself had earned the right to talk to whomever he wished however he wished to, unlike the boy who was currently still avoiding his steady gaze.

"Ulquiorra, I think it's time for you to leave. Don't you?"

A small, curt nod accompanied the guarded look the raven gave him before he swiftly turned away from the grou[ and exiting the building. Aizen followed, in silence this time as they tracked the path to his car.

* * *

The quiet engine smoothly diminished to silence as Aizen pulled up outside the unfamiliar apartment building. The air between the two built with tension as it stretched between them. There was no doubt that the raven could feel the mahogany eyes on him but made no effort to acknowledge them. He had gotten used to the man watching him by now and was apparentlt controlled enough not to let it bother him despite their suddenly close proximity.

"Are you planning on getting out?"

The words were the first Aizen had spoken since the pair had left the event other that stunted conversation on the other's place of residence and there was nothing in them that would indicate his current feelings, not that there were really any for the raven to detect. He was... mildly irritated, yes that was true but more than that he was amused. He did not know one other member of his staff who would speak like that to a client, let alone agree to get in a car with him after finding out he had witnessed the exchange. After another moment Ulquiorra's pale slender hand reached for the door handle, a near-silent thanks reaching Aizen's ears.

With a swift moment the other's wrist was in Aizen's grasp. "Do you mind if I join you?" Though the words were framed as a question it was quite clear there was only one answer that the brunette expected and after other misdemeanors of that night Ulquiorra knew better than to deny him, whether he wanted to or not. A small shake of his head answered him before his arm slipped free and he exited the vehicle.

A smile crept onto Aizen's lips as he followed, eyes glancing around the less that appealing surroundings. He wasn't quite sure how anyone could bear to live in such a place, he briefly considered whether he was paying him enough but just as quickly discovered he didn't care. It was always something he could reassess should the other earn his keep.

The sound of a turn of keys in the lock distracted him from this train of thought and without further discussion he made his way into the building, the raven leading the way.

"Are you always this welcoming to your guests?" The sarcasm leaked heavily into his tone and he could see the other's pale frame flinch. A roll of dark eyes. The raven was becoming more docile by the minute and he had to admit it was rather dull. There were too many people in his life who did nothing but comply to his every whim and he needed nothing less that just another mindless follower.

"I," The single word surprised him, he hadn't expected an answer given the time it had taken him to think of one. "Find you hard to read." Ulquiorra admitted.

Aizen scoffed. Didn't everyone? Although he did have to admit the actions of the raven were a little more awkward that those of others, most were smooth in their attempts to please him whereas the other clearly had no clue what to do in any situation where he actually had to possess some social graces. Perhaps Aizen should rethink his choice of position for him, advertising was not a job that could be done by those who did not know how to flatter and charm when it was necessary. Though he would admit his clean cut, overtly feminine features would probably go some way towards appeasing his clients – a lot of them more perverted than they would care to admit.

Aizen made no effort to deny the statement as the gesture was made for him to enter the apartment. The games he played each day were ones he had grown so used to that it was hard to tell where his true goals lay even to himself at times, how could anyone else expect to understand them. Whether he held an interest in the other or not was no reason for him to let the raven get any closer than he did anyone else.

As the door shut behind him Aizen became quickly aware that the man was very unaccustomed to receiving company. One quick sweep of the room showed a near bare apartment with little decoration or sources of entertainment. Aizen suddenly understood why he always spent so long at work, it wasn't as if he had anything to come home to.

Not that it mattered, Aizen hadn't come here to judge his employee's standard of living.

Crossing the short distance between them Aizen reached up to cup the other's chin in his hand, fingers lightly digging into pale skin as he angled the raven's head upwards to let their eyes meet. Thin lips parted ever so slightly as eyebrows knitted together, confusion once more showing through green eyes. _How cute_, the thought left a bitter taste. Innocence was a rare thing to come across in any world, no matter what form it took, and Aizen never could quite resist marring it.

Before the other could form the question that lay on his tongue Aizen met it with his own, lips dominating the boy's in a dark parody of the tender first kiss usually shared between partners. The movement was met with a tightening of the jaw still grasped in his fingers, arms tensing at the other's sides. Aizen suppressed the small chuckle he could feel building in his throat, instead deepening the kiss as he leaned forward and pressed their bodies together. His tongue lashed against the surprisingly cool touch of his lips before running along sharp, neat teeth. His hand slid from his narrow jawline to the dark hair that spilled across the milky skin of his neck, roughly twisting in it as he pulled the still motionless form closer.

The sharp push against his chest was not particularly strong but it was unexpected. Pulling back harsh brown eyes glowered down at the other accusingly, maybe he wasn't quite as submissive as Aizen had previously assumed.

"Is there a problem?" Eyes tracing the long familiar features he saw little change within them other than a slight blush of red that tainted the now kiss swollen lips, small marks along his cheek where his nails had dug into that porcelain skin.

"Why are you doing this?" The words were earnest to a fault and this time Aizen controlled the sigh building in his chest. Most people knew how he worked, that if he wanted something, someone, he would get it and there would be no questions or qualms about it - that very fact made most people who would jump at the chance to be with him so very unappealing. Ulquiorra, sheltered as he was, clearly did not understand this fact.

Lithe fingers ran the line of slender shoulder blades, pushing off the dark jacket that covered them, letting it drop to the floor.

"Because I want you."

Connotations of love, of lust, of affection could all be derived from this simple statement, though they would all be far off the mark. Aizen wanted the other like most wanted new cars, new gadgets. He wanted to own the raven, and he never failed to get what he wanted.

Flushed lips stayed closed, apparently satisfied, and Aizen took no time in returning to them. The caresses of skin were softer this time, slow and eventually yielding responding pressure. Strong hands clutching at the other's slim waist he used his weight to push him back towards the bed, leaning over him as the edge caused his knees to buckle. Swiftly he ran his hand down the other's front, pulling the tie around his neck loose and unbuttoning his shirt. Sweeping his hand across the breadth of the raven's chest the thing fabric parted, revealing skin that held little more color than the cloth that had covered it.

Glancing up to read blank features he saw that the heat caused by his actions had shaded lightly over high cheekbones, but emerald eyes still held nothing but acceptance, obedience.

Discarding his own jacket and shirt Aizen quickly returned to the other, pressing naked skin together and decorating the line of his throat with rough, half kisses – enjoying the way crimson rose to the surface so readily, staining the ghostly white canvas.

He did not look up to meet empty eyes again that night.

* * *

Watching, as always, Aizen took in all the minute changes in his lover that could easily have been missed. The slight sheen of sweat, almost sickly looking against the pallor of his brow, desire filled bruises, the rise and fall of his chest – ever so slightly quickened by their actions. However, wide eyes were hidden from him now, eyelids veiling their emerald hues. No difference was made. If eyes were the window the soul then Ulquiorra's was an abandoned warehouse, unbreakable in its emptiness.

Rising from the crumpled sheets, his side instantly cold in the absence of the other's presence, he retrieved his clothes, not caring whether or not his actions woke the boy he was leaving behind.

As he hit the street, hazy light beginning to spread out across the disheveled block, his hand reached for his phone and hit speed dial.

"'Sa lil' early for y' isn't it?" The muffled tone to the voice on the other end of the line implied that it indeed was too early for his colleague, at least, but Aizen ignored the question.

"Ulquiorra. Have him fired, will you?"

When the other spoke again there was an amused undertone to his voice the was, once again, ignored. "D'ya wan' me t' tell him anythin'?"

"Tell him what you like, just make sure I don't have to see him again."

The call was cut short and his phone returned to his pocket. Gaze did not wander back to the apartment block as he withdrew his keys, not sparing even a moment in swift departure.

There was no joy in watching an image that never changed.


End file.
